


Quash

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [390]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' thoughts when Fornell arrested Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/26/2000 for the word [quash](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/26/quash).
> 
> quash  
> (Law) To abate, annul, overthrow, or make void; as, "to quash an indictment."  
> To crush; to subdue; to suppress or extinguish summarily and completely; as, "to quash a rebellion."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #104 Chemistry.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quash

Gibbs growled at Fornell when he handcuffed his agent. Tony hadn’t done anything wrong. He didn’t care what evidence Fornell had, he knew Tony wasn’t responsible for whatever crime they claimed he committed. 

Gibbs would do whatever it took to quash this accusation. When he found out that Tony’s DNA was at the scene, he knew they’d need Abby’s chemistry skills to get to the bottom of this. 

He knew Tony would be worrying though. While Abby worked her magic, he made sure to drop in with Tony's favorite pizza. He didn't want Tony to think he was alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
